Past betrayal
by Insalia
Summary: Drama, Gokusen 3. Why does Ren fight Ogata if he doesn't want to be the leader of 3D? The reason is older than everyone suspected.


Author: Insalia

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do not profit from the story. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Comment: It's my first fanfic in english, sorry for the mistakes. I hope it isn't too bad.

Summary: Why does Ren fight Ogata if he doesn't want to be the leader of 3D? The reason is older than everyone suspected.

**Past betrayal**

It was the start of the new school year and Yamato, 12 year old, was excited. He was in a new school, in a new town and was impatient to make friends. A lot of friends. He was a little sad because he had to left all his previous friends. And the one he'll make this year, he wasn't sure it would be for long. It was his last year in elementary school and they'll be separated to go to secondary school. Totally lost in his thoughts, he ran into a boy with the same uniform as his own. The young Ogata apologies profusely with an uneasy smile. He was worried he already made someone hate him. But the other boy smiled at him.

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going ether. I'm Ren, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ren. I'm Yamato."

"Are you new here? I didn't remember seeing you before." Ren asked.

"Yes. My dad has a new job so we had to moved here." Yamato answered.

They talked about anything and everything as they made their way to school. Joking and laughing together. When they arrived at the school's gates, they had to split to go to their own classroom. Yamato was a little unsure of himself as it was his first time in this new school. So, when Ren began to walked away he take his arm to force him to stop.

"Wait... You... Do you want to... meet for lunch?"

Ren turned around to look at Yamato who wasn't looking back. He was staring at his feet and was biting his bottom lips nervously. Kazama smiled brightly and punch the other one lightly on his forearm.

"Of course I'll eat lunch with you!"

"Okay so... see you then." Ogata replied with a tiny smile on his lips.

When the bell rang for lunch, Ren was the first one to ran outside his classroom and go into the schoolyard. He was bouncing with happiness and impatiently, thinking that maybe this year wouldn't suck as much as the other. While he was waiting for Yamato to show up, a bunch of guy from another class appears. Their were his age but all of them were taller than Ren who was kind of skinny and bony.

"Hey guys, isn't it Ren-chan?" The leader said with a nasty tone.

"Looks like he's waiting for something... Maybe us?" The taller smirked.

"Oi Kazama! Did you miss us?" The leader asked him, making his crew laugh.

"N... no... I... I'm waiting f... for a... friend." He stuttered.

Ren was afraid. These guy were bullying since the first day they met because he was alone at that time. And because of that, nobody want to be his friend. But now, Yamato would be here. They would stick together and he wouldn't be bullied anymore. However, when the crew began to laugh at him, he looked at them with wide dreadful eyes.

"You really think someone would be friend with you, bony?" smirked on of them.

"Yeah, who would be stupid enough to hang around a weak like yourself?"

"Face it, Ren-chan, you're weaker than a girl. You'll always be alone."

"That... that's not... t... true!" Ren shout.

"Oh, Ren-chan doesn't believe us. Maybe we'll have to prove him?"

All of them agreed loudly, speaking without listening to each other, each giving stupids ideas. But the head of the group looked behind all of them and shout:

"Oi Ogata come here!"

Suddenly, the silence fell and nobody dare to say anything, waiting impatiently. A small figure approached reluctantly as the leader spoke again.

"He's a new boy in our class."

And before Ren's frightened eyes there was Yamato who was fidgeting, clearly not at ease, not daring to look back. He was staring at the ground, blushing lightly. The bullies didn't seem to notice.

"Well Ogata, do you think weak people can have friends? Do you think they can be at the top?"

Their was a small silence but for Ren, it felt like an eternity. He stared at Yamato with big trusting eyes, hoping he would help him. Or just told them that they were friends so they'll go eating lunch and he'll never be alone again. And then, Yamato looked up with sorry eyes. When he spoke, his voice was not loud but it rang into Kazama's ears.

"No."

And with that, the crew burst out laughing. Ren looked down to hide his watery eyes behind his hair. As if they were waiting for it, all the guys minus Yamato move forward Ren. They surrounded him to pushed him and sometimes punch him. Ogata looked horrified at what happened in front of him. Ren fell on the ground, sobbing as quietly as he could while the boy's made fun of him.

They kept going until the bell rang.

'"Haaaa, crap! We didn't eat!" The leader said, making the other whined.

"It's Kazama's fault!"

"We should punish him!"

Crying on the floor, Ren was curled up into a ball. His little hands hiding his face, ashamed. He was silently prying they would just leave him here, alone. Forget about him. But that was unlikely. One of them found his schoolbag and they threw all his notes at him. Ren cried a little harder when the paper fell upon him and on the floor, looking behind his finger. He stilled when he heard he muffled sound. He didn't have time to looked up that his bento was thrown all over him. The bunch of bullies was delighted to see him burst into broken sobs again. They leave him on the floor dirtied, aching and heartbroken.

Ren didn't see the apologetic look Yamato gave him before fallowing the guys of his class. When he finally stood up, Ren was a mess. Angry at the crew and especially at Yamato, he cursed under his breath as he picked his stuff. He walked back to his classroom, shaking a little and speaking to himself.

"One day I'll prove them. I'll be stronger than them and kick their ass. I'll be stronger than Yamato... no Ogata. I'll be stronger than him and he'll be the one left alone."


End file.
